1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moveable storage assembly, especially for vehicles with a tall ceiling such as truck cabs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Long haul trucking plays a major role in North American shipping. For economy and convenience, long haul truck cabs often have sleepers, semi-enclosed sections of the vehicle cabs extending behind the operator section of the cab. The use of a sleeper on a truck allows the driver to rest and sleep when on the road and away from home. Sleepers typically include one or more bunks for sleeping, and sometimes storage cabinets, closets, tables, chairs, and the like.
Living space is at a premium in these cabs. The length of the cab is severely limited by legal limitations on the overall length of vehicles and the need to protect the swing clearance area for a trailer attached to the truck tractor's fifth wheel. In addition, the furniture located within the sleeper section must meet various performance requirements associated with the proper operation of the vehicle. Storage cabinets, beds and other furniture must meet various crash test standards in order to protect a vulnerable occupant in the cab during a crash.
Furthermore, the space in motor vehicles is frequently poorly used. In a truck cab, the space is cramped and fails to fulfill the user's needs in terms of the emotional value, identity, ergonomics, or aesthetics. A major complaint is a lack of easily accessible storage for personal belongings. The available storage cabinets and closets are often poorly organized and inaccessible. This results in a cluttered, unorganized living space. In trucks with airfoils having extra head space, most of the head space is unused. These conditions failure can contribute to the high turnover rate of drivers.
Therefore, there is a great need to improve the driver's living space, especially for aging long haul truck drivers. Improving the driver's living space can decrease the turnover rate and attract new drivers. There is a need for a better organized living space and available storage for personal belongings.